


We Could be Gray Together

by aldeeraan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cliff Scene, F/M, turns out this scene didn't happen but hey we got a lot better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldeeraan/pseuds/aldeeraan
Summary: "Kylo Ren paced around the control room of his ship, running his hands through his raven curls. He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task, she was never going to join him…not willingly."one-shot based on the popular cliff scene theory.





	We Could be Gray Together

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on fanfiction net but I pulled it down and made some adjustments. This story was written some time ago and doesn't really fit with the leaks/ information we have been getting. I just wanted to give something back to the Reylo community before TLJ is released. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm considering writing scenes based off of fan speculation and trailers soon * cough cough * elevator and throne room scene

Kylo Ren was fearful, not because of what he was ordered to do but because of what he planned to do. This could all go terribly wrong, ending with his execution wrong. He would be convicted of treason, punishable by death. And because of his rank, Snoke would do it himself. Kylo Ren was afraid, _how weak_ he thought to himself. But was he really being that irrational? After all, he was planning to kill his Master.

Kylo Ren paced around the control room of his ship, running his hands through his raven curls. He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task, she was never going to join him…not willingly. He knew he could make her, but did he want to? Shaking his head, he eliminated the thought from his mind. Of course he wanted to, she was nothing more than a necessary piece in his plan. A plan to rule the galaxy himself, bring order just like his grandfather had planned. Vader would’ve been able to as well if Skywalker had joined him. Together they would’ve been unstoppable. Unstoppable like him and Rey will be.

*****************

Rey stood rigidly, staring out to the vast ocean in front of her. She could feel him coming and she knew he wasn’t alone. Her Master stood behind her, hand curled around the Lightsaber on his belt. Rey had warned him before he had even felt a disturbance in the Force, a question he would want answered after this all was over. Three black dots began to turn into First Order spacecraft and the two Jedi pulled their lightsabers from their belts. The first ship landed several feet from the two figures. A dozen Stormtroopers filed out in perfect synchronisation, conditioned to perfection. How screwed up, Rey thought to herself. They stood in flawless formation, guns loaded in their hands. The second ship landed, fewer figures emerged from it’s interior. Rey’s breathing hitched when she recognised the familiarity of their uniforms. The two of them looked closely like him but they weren’t him. They didn’t hold themselves the way he did, the power didn’t ooze from them. Their masks weren’t as refined as his was and their weapons consisted of knives and staffs. They took their position next to the Stormtroopers.

She recognised the final ship from Takodana, it was his ship…the monster’s. Rey’s spine tingled as she watched him emerge with a confidence she knew would be his ruining one day. His mask hid his features and Rey suddenly became curious about his face. She would have left a scar; no technology would be able to completely fix what she did to him.

“Remember, Rey, there is only a balance. Do not let your anger consume you. It will be your undoing.” Rey nodded at the wisdom of Luke Skywalker. This was the moment she had been training tirelessly for. Weeks of meditation and strength had finally allowed her to grow her power and learn to control it.  
He strode over to the two Jedi, both of which hadn’t ignited their sabers yet. He stopped so close to them, Rey could almost touch him. She had forgotten how tall he was, not just tall, he was threatening.

“How did you find us?” Rey questioned, suddenly feeling slightly poised after Luke’s pep talk.

“The island in your mind. I made deductions.” The robotic voice echoed through the air, making Rey shudder. She really hated that damned thing. Why anybody would want it, she would never know. Well maybe now he needed it to hide his deformed face.

“No that’s not possible. There are so many planets in this galaxy, each with thousands of Islands. You couldn’t have possibly just deducted.” Luke spoke smoothly.

“Well there was more but I’ll let you figure it out. You know The Force well.” His mask turned to face Rey. She couldn’t see his eyes but she knew what he was implying.

“Rey, what is he talking about?” Luke questioned his stunned apprentice. Rey was in too much disbelief to answer the Jedi Master beside her.

“Out of the way, Jedi Scum. Believe it or not, I’m not here for you.” He hissed at Luke, who only stood taller as he stepped between Rey and Kylo Ren.

“You’re here for me, why?” Rey had to stand on her toes to see over Luke’s shoulder. Rey could feel Kylo’s amusement at her curiosity.

“Supreme Leader believes you will be a valuable asset to the First Order. I’m not so convinced you will be but I don’t disobey orders.” He shrugged his shoulders and Rey felt slightly offended at his statement. A few weeks ago, he wanted to teach her and now he sees her as nothing.

“You’re delusional if you think I’m just going to go with you.” Rey said stubbornly.

“Hence, why I have backup.” Kylo raised his hand and the Stormtroopers raised their guns. Luke stepped forward and every single gun pointed towards him.

“Why are you only targeting him?” Rey’s brows furrowed.

“Supreme Leader wants you alive and you’re not the person I was worried about. You may be strong, but you don’t even come close to his power.” The statement was meant to insult her, instead it made her stronger. She ignited her lightsaber.

“Rey, run!” Luke yelled. He moved so quickly, he managed to cut down six Stormtroopers before anyone even realised what was happening. Rey froze, weighing up her options. She could go help Luke but she would probably just get in his way. She took one quick glance at Kylo and bolted. She could feel him on her heels, she was faster but only just. She came to a sudden halt at the edge of the cliff and turned on her heel to face her enemy. She raised her lightsaber in the attack position but became surprised when Kylo reached for his mask rather than his saber. Rey could hear the gears grind within the helmet as it loosened from his head. Kylo dropped the heavy metal on the grass beside him and Rey gasped. A thin scar ran from above his eyebrow, over his eye and ended on his jawline. It was nowhere as bad as she thought it would be. In some odd way it suited him, made him stronger, more human.

Kylo Ren held up his hands mockingly, “Look I get it, you hate me. The feeling’s mutual but I’m here for something greater than our hatred for each other.”

“You offered to be my teacher and now you’re telling me I won’t be an asset to the Order? You’re so perplexing, Kylo Ren.” She turned her head from him in annoyance and looked back out at the water behind her.

“Kylo Ren?” Kylo said quizzically, as though he had never heard the name before.

“Well that’s your name, is it not?” Rey twisted back around, determination etched upon her features.

“Well I guess it is. I just thought you would…never mind.” Rey raised an eyebrow as Kylo shook his head.

“You never answered my question. Why do you not find value in me anymore? Still pissed about your face?” She spat and Kylo’s hand flew to his face reflexively.

“I never said that. I still want you to join me. Join me, not Snoke.” He placed his hand on his chest to reiterate what he saying.

Rey stopped breathing. “What?” She started to feel numb.

“Join me. Together we will be unstoppable. With your untamed power and my control of the Force, we could rule the galaxy.” Rey’s eyes wandered over his features. She watched as his eyes drank in her every move, trying to figure out what she was thinking. A smirk toyed on his lips and suddenly she was pulled back into reality. That smirk belonged to someone else, someone who she actually cared about and it was the person standing in front of her who took him away.

“I will never join you. You’re a monster, no better than that beast you call Master.” Rey began to tremble with anger, she could feel herself losing control.

“Supreme Leader is no worse than your Master.” Ren stated simply.

Rey scoffed. “You’re unbelievable. Luke is full of Light, he’s one of the good guys. What he does is to benefit others, never himself.” She pointed her finger at him, implying what he already knew.

“Just another dogmatic view of another Jedi. Rey, he’s been lying to you. He killed your parents.” Ren’s stance softened as he said the last sentence.

Rey shook her head in disbelief. “No that’s not possible, Luke is like a father to me. He wouldn’t do that, not to me.” The tears began to well in her eyes.

“You know it’s true, deep down something doesn’t feel right.” His dark eyes reflected her pain.

“What doesn’t feel right is you travelling across the galaxy to tell me this. Awfully convenient timing. You know after you asked me to join you and all.” Her sadness had turned into rage.

“You wouldn’t listen to me any other way. Rey, look at my face. Does it look like I’m lying to you right now?” Ren stared at her with a blank expression, his face unreadable. “You know what I’m feeling. This bond we share will tell you the truth, just listen to it.”

“You’re a freaking Sith Lord, you can lie through your teeth.” Rey threw her hands in the air.

“I’m not a Sith Lord! How many times do I have to tell you, I’ve never lied to you…nor will I ever lie to you.” The statement in other circumstances would seem sincere but the way Ren spoke made it appear as though he was trying to convince her.

“Why should I believe you?” Rey questioned.

“Because you intrigue me. You challenge me in ways no one else has and because I respect you.” Ren’s tone lightened and Rey could feel his honesty.

“You respect me?” She bit her cheek in confusion.

“You managed to slice my face in half and not think twice about it.” He pointed towards his scar and it suddenly became visible to Rey again. She had already become used to it, as though it was a part of him.

“Not think twice about it?! Are you kidding me? That rage I felt, that uncontrollable rage. I never want to feel that again.”

“Rey, you need to know the truth.” Kylo Ren marched forward, closing the gap between them. Rey stepped back, eyes locked on his lightsaber. Kylo sighed and dropped the saber beside him and brought his gloved hand to his teeth. He slipped the leather glove off his hand and reached for Rey’s face. He gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear. His fingertips continued down her jawline, stopping on her lower cheek. She flinched at the intimate gesture.

Kylo’s face contorted as he pushed the memories into Rey’s mind. Rey’s eyes widened and glazed over as the images began to form in her head. She watched on as a man and a woman stood across from what appeared to be a young Luke. It wasn’t until she focused on the woman that she noticed the bright yellow eyes contrasted against her auburn hair. Her nose was splayed with tiny freckles, similar to her own. Anger was carved over her face and her tiny frame radiated with rage. The man stood next to her, his red lightsaber drawn. Behind him was a small girl with three buns in her hair. Luke stepped closer, appearing as though he was trying to calm the couple. Suddenly, the man launched himself at Luke but as quickly as he bounded, he fell to the ground. The woman let out a deafening screech and ran at Luke. Green slashed through her middle and she collapsed next to her partner. Abruptly the vision appeared to be getting closer to the figures, as though she was running towards them. Every now and then, raven curls would fall in her field of vision. She was suddenly looking on at the small girl with the three buns. She watched helplessly as tears trailed down her freckled cheeks. A hand rose to her cheek and wiped away the salty drops. It was then that she realised she was seeing this through Kylo’s eyes, or Ben Solo as he would have been back then. Rey cried as Ben pulled young Rey into his chest and listened to his quiet sobs get muffled by her hair. The vision became blurred as Rey was being ripped back into the present. Kylo’s touch on her cheek suddenly became warm and familiar as he wiped the tears from her face. His gaze flickered between her eyes and her mouth, until she suddenly felt empty. Ren had dropped his hand to his side and had taken a step back.

Emotions Rey couldn’t fathom began to twist inside the pit of her stomach. It was though she was being stabbed over and over again, one for each lie ever told to her. She struggled to breathe as she looked up at the man standing in front of her. The man she should’ve called a monster, now the only person who hadn’t lied to her. How did her universe become so screwed up? She needed to get out of there and she couldn’t go with him. If she did, she would become the very thing she swore to destroy. If she went back to Luke, she could never trust him again. There was only one escape and it was a couple of steps backwards.

*********************

Rey was over the cliff before Ren could even react. He raced to the edge and looked down. She would’ve survived the impact, but could she swim? He waited for her to resurface, when she didn’t, he didn’t even hesitate. He jumped in after her. The water burned as he broke the surface. Its coldness made it difficult to swim as he searched the depths of the crystal clear water. He spotted her sinking further each second. He pushed through the pain until he was able to get a grip on her clothes. He dragged her behind him as he pushed towards the surface. The warm air scorched his lungs. Kylo picked Rey up, placing one hand under her knees, the other supporting her back. He struggled through the choppy waters until he was stopped by a glowing green light. Luke stood firmly, ready to challenge Kylo Ren for his apprentice in his arms. Kylo just walked around him, knowing that he wouldn’t try to make a move, not one that could potentially injure Rey. Kylo let out a sigh of relief when he reached dry land. Luke appeared not far behind.

“She deserves better than you. After what you’ve done to her.” Kylo spoke to the threatening Jedi standing before him.

“And I suppose you’re better?” Luke challenged.

“…No…No… but at least I never lied to her.”

“I recall you saying you would come back for her. You never did.” Luke spat back.

“Every time I felt a pull to the Light, I saw her. I couldn’t go back; she was my weakness.” Kylo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“Ben, if you care for her in any weird, twisted way, you won’t do this to her.” Luke said gently.

“I have orders, orders which I will not disobey.” Kylo Ren was back as quickly as he had faded.

“You’ve done it before. The fact that all your Knights aren’t here with you, tells me you already are.” Kylo knew in that moment that Luke killed both of the Knights he had brought with him.

Kylo considered Luke’s statement and deep down he knew it was true. It was his choice to bring only two Knights. Anymore was unnecessary and a waste of First Order resources, at least that’s what he had told Snoke. “Snoke already distrusts me, I can’t return empty handed.”

“Take me instead.” Luke offered without even hesitating.

“No. You are not the one I wan…the one who Supreme Leader wants.” Kylo was quick to correct himself but not quick enough.

Luke’s eyes widened at Kylo’s mistake. He was treading on thin ice. “Nonsense. You tore apart a galaxy looking for me. Now you have me willing to come peacefully.” Luke raised his arms out in front of him as a sign of mercy.

“Not like this. This isn’t a victory.” Kylo shook his head. “Nothing to do with you is peaceful. You’ll probably try to execute me on the flight back.”

“No, despite what you have done, you are still my nephew. I still love you.” Luke’s face softened at the memories of his nephew.

“Right, well you’ll be disappointed. Your nephew died with the rest of your students.” Luke went to opened his mouth when he was interrupted.

“…Luke…” Rey moaned softly and squirmed weakly in Kylo’s arms. “Luke, please save me. He’s a monster, a monster.” Kylo’s eyes dropped solemnly onto Rey’s face. He frowned when he realised who she was talking about. He sighed and swallowed deeply and strode over to Luke, never looking up from her grimacing face. Luke raised his arms and Kylo gently positioned Rey against his chest. Ren bit his lip to focus his pain as he ran his ungloved hand down her cheek.

“Through passion I will gain strength.” Kylo Ren whispered to Rey’s motionless body. He turned from his shocked uncle, towards his ship.

****************

“Your compassion will save you, Ben.” Luke called out, immediately regretting opening his mouth. Kylo Ren stopped dead in his tracks, hands curling into fists by his sides. Luke began to bend his knees, ready to place Rey on the ground. It wasn’t until he raised his head that he realised Ben had begun walking again.

“His love for you will save him, Rey. You will be his saviour.” Luke whispered to a still unconscious Rey.

 

 


End file.
